One highly desirable characteristic of household mobile robots is the capability of performing self-charging whenever the battery level reaches a low enough value. Many mobile robots currently in the market have systems for finding the docking station and engaging with charging contacts. Some robots, like the Roomba® from iRobot®, the RC-3000 from Kärcher®, or the Hausen™ from Samsung®, use IR beams on the station and IR receptors on the robot to detect the charging station and navigate until docked.